Dark Love
by Ambereyes-Jaypaw Fangirl
Summary: Crack! SandX? Oneshot This is what happens when I get bored. If you are a SandXFire fan, I don't really suggest it for you.


**Note: This is a crack pairing. I'm not being too serious here. Don't flame me saying: OMG111 S4ndstr0m 3 Fir3st4r n0t Sc0rge (Oh my God!!! Sandstorm loves Firestar not Scourge)**

Sandstorm awoke from her sleep deep in the night. No other clan cat would possibly awake at this time, but Sandstorm woke up now every night. Her body was used to waking up at this time now. She felt the rising and falling of Firestar's pelt beside her, and she looked at her 'mate' with guilt. She didn't love him. He meant no more than a friend to her, and besides, even though he loved her, there was another cat he would rather have sitting next to him now. She heard him whispering in his sleep often, saying the she-cat's name, and shifting in his bedding.

"Spottedleaf…" he would whisper, and a look of sadness appeared on his sleeping face. It didn't bother Sandstorm too much, because she loved another cat, and she needed to meet him at night, the clan would exile her if they knew, but she was willing to take the risk, for him. She got up carefully, to avoid waking up Firestar. She froze for a second when he shifted in his bedding at the movement, but then he sighed in his sleep, and laid still. Sandstorm then exited again, careful to walk silently.

Pushing through the gorse tunnel, Sandstorm exited ThunderClan camp, not bothering to think about what she was doing. She wasn't meeting with a cat from another clan, really, but she had a mate, and it was wrong to love him. But she did, and she wouldn't stop meeting him. She lifted her nose into the air, trying to catch his scent. A whiff of crowfood entered her nostrils, but she was used to his stinky scent that repulsed her at first. She followed the scent, and was led to him. His icy blue eyes were staring at her warmly, his black-pelt shimmering in the crescent moonlight, and his small body pressed against hers, "Sandstorm." he purred.

"Scourge," she murmured, "It has been a while since I have last seen you."

"I will soon be seeing you often." He meowed; his eyes had a glint of determination in them.

"What do you mean?"

"I will rule this forest soon, I will defeat your leaders, and be the only leader. BloodClan will rule, and I will truly become your mate then, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm, a few seasons back, would have hated the idea, but she felt excitement at this now. Firestar was too weak too lead anyway, and if Scourge was the ruler of the forest, she would be his mate. Sandstorm could almost see in her head two black kits and one pale orange one, play fighting under her watch. She shook the lovely image out of her mind when Scourge meowed coldly, "I will have to kill your leader, Firestar."  
"Yes, I know." Sandstorm replied, and refrained from saying, _StarClan will receive him honorably,_ knowing of the black cats detest for their warrior ancestors.

"I will see you tomorrow, when we are going to begin our plan." Scourge told her, and began to walk away.

"Wait, we just got here!" Sandstorm called back.

"Yes, but I have to go now. I can't kill Firestar if I stay up all night" Scourge meowed, and then darted into the trees, leaving only his scent behind. Sandstorm sighed, _he is so unpredictable, _and she scampered off to ThunderClan camp again.

**Later: The BloodClan battle**

Sandstorm's claws were unsheathed and Dustpelt was by her side. She was fighting for the clan's side against the BloodClan cats. She wasn't really for her clan though. She was careful to only inflict minor wounds, often only giving a light scratch to the _enemy _cat's flank. She was constantly keeping an eye out for Scourge, to make sure he was okay. She knew he had to be, he was the leader of BloodClan after all, but Sandstorm was a bit overprotective about him.

She suddenly saw him again, clawing Cloudtail's back with his reinforced claws. Blood was leaking into the cat's fur, turning white to red. Then Firestar darted into the battle, to protect his nephew. He yowled something Sandstorm couldn't hear, and then ran up to attack Scourge. He scratched the black cat's leg, but not deeply. Scourge was already raising his paw up to deliver the death blow, which he brought down on Firestar's head, instantly killing them. Sandstorm almost let out a yowl of joy. It was over, and Blood will rule the forest.  
But then Firestar began to stir, his wounds suddenly healed. His head no longer had the gash Scourge made. Sandstorm gasped slightly, as he rose and ran after Scourge again. He was surprised that Firestar had recovered and his eyes flickered with fear for a second. They began fighting suddenly. Yowling, hissing and tumbling around the bloodstained ground. Firestar had more wounds in him, but none fatal, unfortunately.

Suddenly, the orange tom bowed his head, as if defeated. Sandstorm wanted to run up to Scourge and tell him this was all an act. Sandstorm knew this trick, and couldn't let her love fall for it. "No!" She tried to cry, but nobody heard her. It was to late. Firestar bit down on Scourge's throat and wouldn't let go. Sandstorm felt her body shake as blood soaked the black fur. Scourge made one last groan of anger, and fell over, lifeless. Sandstorm tried to let out a yowl of grief, but her throat was too dry, and no sound came out of her.

**Later: Sandstorm's kits  
**Sandstorm watched as her kits played with each other. Leafkit was trying to avoid Squirrelkit's sheathed paws, which were batting at her. Leafkit was the calmer, gentler one, definitely Firestar's kit. But Squirrelkit was strong and rougher, and her white paw was at the exact same spot Scourge's was. These were the only facts that may have hinted that she wasn't actually Firestar's daughter at all, but Scourge's. The kit's orange pelt to other cats may seem like it proves she was Firestar's, but Sandstorm knew it was from her family. She would protect their kit with her life, forever.


End file.
